


The Tale of the Handjob and the Wineglass

by autohaptic, rent_a_gundam, rubyofkukundu



Series: Rent-a-Gundam [29]
Category: Gundam & Related Fandoms, Gundam 00
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Comeplay, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-04
Updated: 2009-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-27 02:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autohaptic/pseuds/autohaptic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rent_a_gundam/pseuds/rent_a_gundam, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyofkukundu/pseuds/rubyofkukundu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tieria and Al have a secret ploy that involves a wineglass and one of Neil's fetishes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tale of the Handjob and the Wineglass

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the sprawling Rent-a-Gundam series: a university/rent-boy!AU that was co-written by Veda, Auto, Orange and Typo.
> 
> Only a portion of the RAG fics have been posted on AO3. For all other fics in the series, check out the Rent-a-Gundam journal: <http://rent-a-gundam.livejournal.com>
> 
> ***
> 
> This particular story was written by Veda (rubyofkukundu) and Auto (autohaptic).
> 
> Originally posted here: <http://rent-a-gundam.livejournal.com/44222.html>

Neil has already traveled a long way on the road to incoherency when it happens.  
  
Tieria has been very busy with a-- _fuck_ \-- with a very delectable handjob. Neil arches as Tieria does that thing with his index finger again, and Neil strains into the touch, limbs tense and trembling, and he can't even remember what he's saying, but he's not silent, that's for certain.  
  
 _Oh God--_  
  
Tieria has been very conscientious about it too; very precise and exacting; stripping Neil swiftly, without ceremony, and forcing him to lie back on the bed. And the way Tieria applied the lubricant to his fingers with meticulous care almost made Neil nearly come right then and there. But when Neil rose up on his elbows with the intention of _helping Tieria take off all those unnecessary clothes_ , Tieria told him, in no uncertain terms, that he was not to interfere or he would suffer the consequences.  
  
And the way Tieria pronounced the word _consequences_ made Neil's cock strain to attention.  
  
So Neil has been obedient, laying relatively still, letting Tieria stroke him half out of his mind and trying not to be too tantalised by what the consequences would be if he ever evoked them.  
  
 _That_ is when it happens.  
  
Tieria looks down at him, smiling slightly and cheeks dusky pink. He twists his fingers, slick-- _fuck fuck_ \-- and tight up Neil's erection. Then he stops. He leans down to kiss Neil, hot and deep and dominant, and grinds his hips down against Neil's cock until there's a messy smear of lubricant over the crotch of Tieria's neatly pressed trousers.  
  
Then he stands up, tells Neil to "Wait here" in a tone that makes disobedience utterly unthinkable, and leaves the room.  
  
Neil pants and his thoughts have time to flit around and tangle around each other for a good few minutes.  
  
He's gotten just about far enough to remember the past half-hour, when his success is derailed by the small clink of an empty wine glass being set carefully down on the bedside table.  
  
Neil looks up and Tieria smiles in a way that can only mean good things.  
  
"Get on your hands and knees."  
  
Neil scrambles to obey and holds himself up on shaking arms, not once letting the wine glass leave his peripheral vision.  
  
"What are you going to-- to do with the--" Neil's mouth stumbles over the words, sluggish and uncooperative, but Tieria doesn't seem to mind. If Neil tilts his head, he can see Tieria efficiently applying more lubricant to his fingers and warming it briskly.  
  
Tieria turns and picks up the glass. "What do you think?"  
  
"I--" is as far as Neil gets before Tieria settles on the bed behind Neil's knees and wraps slender fingers around Neil's cock once more.  
  
It's fast and tight and Neil shudders when he feels cool glass pressing against his thigh.  
  
Tieria can't be-- He can't possibly be about to-- But it's all Neil can think of. It's the only explanation that comes to mind.  
  
Tieria's going to have Neil come in the glass then _make Neil drink it._  
  
The whole world turns hazy with arousal and Neil moans brokenly. There is nothing on earth right now that Neil wants as much as this.  
  
He imagines the taste of it, the feel of it sliding warm down his throat. Tieria rubs his index finger in a slick circle over the head of Neil's erection and suddenly Neil's arms can't hold him up any more. His head sinks to the pillows, cotton muffling his moans, leaving his ass in the air and his hips rocking into Tieria's deft hands.  
  
A moist kiss is pressed to the small of Neil's back, and when Tieria speaks, his voice is soft. "Do you want to--"  
  
Neil moans again, and shakes. YES, is all he can think. Yes yes _yes_. He wants to drink his own come. He wants to treat it like the delicacy it is. He wants to--  
  
Tieria swaps hands and ups the speed of his fingers. Neil hears him sigh contentedly and his hair tickles against Neil's side. "Come for me, Neil."  
  
Neil wants to. He really wants to. And he's so close--  
  
He tries to lift himself up on his arms. He wants to see, needs to see. He can feel as Tieria stops his fingers moving for a second and lets the cool smoothness of the side of the glass press against of the length of Neil's cock.  
  
Neil whines and bites down on the pillow as the glass is removed and Tieria's hands start squeezing and twisting again.  
  
"Come for me, Neil." says Tieria. "Come for me. Come for me. Come for me. Come for me."  
  
Neil can't breathe, but that doesn't matter. He can't see, but that doesn't matter either. All he can imagine is the cool of the glass as he touches his lips to the rim, and the taste as--  
  
A last twist of Tieria's fingers is all it takes before Neil gasps and comes. And all the way through the blissful haze, Neil can feel Tieria positioning the glass and stroking, milking Neil for every last drop. It is, quite possibly, the best orgasm Neil has ever had.  
  
By the time he's finished, Neil is completely boneless, but it only takes a few seconds before he remembers the glass and tries to push himself up to--  
  
Tieria has moved around to sit in front of him. He's holding the glass delicately in one hand, swirling it round and round.  
  
Neil goes to move, but then Tieria stops swirling the glass and dips his nose into it as if he were judging the smell of a fine wine and--  
  
Neil moans, long and loud, and doesn't know what to think. He's just come to a realisation: Tieria wasn't planning on making Neil drink his own come after all. What Tieria wanted was to _drink it himself_. Neil stares, transfixed on the glass as Tieria presses his lips to the edge and smiles--  
  
Strong arms wrap around Neil from behind, and before he knows it, a very naked Al has him pulled up and around and into a searing kiss.  
  
Neil whines and shudders, and how long has Al been there, watching?

***  
  
Al knows that Neil has a bit of a come fetish-- _everybody_ knows that Neil has a bit of a come fetish-- but Al's never had the opportunity to watch it in such a detached way. Never had the chance to observe how Neil goes from slightly out of his mind to completely incoherent when Tieria reappears with the glass, and the way his entire body shivers as the glass presses against his leg.  
  
Everything, from Neil's expression to the way he moves to the way he sounds, is absolutely fantastic and he wishes they'd thought of something like this before.  
  
He's good; he's patient; he waits his turn. Tieria's lips on the edge of the glass is Al's cue, so he moves then, and swiftly. Wraps Neil up from behind, then pulls him into a heated kiss. And presses him back against the bed, crawling on top of him and grinding down against him.  
  
It's either the shiver from stimulation on his overstimulated cock, or Neil is still shaking with the after-effects of coming as hard as he did. Still, Al doesn't let up. He kisses, teeth and tongue, pinning Neil, groaning at Neil's hands on him, happy to be a distraction thorough enough that when he pulls away to smile down at Neil, his husband's eyes don't waver from Al's face for a second. Ace.  
  
"I'm going to fuck you so hard," he says, not having to fake the husk with which he delivers it, or the want. His cock is throbbing with it, pressed as it is against Neil's hip. He rocks, gently, leaning down, giving little kisses. "You want that? Hmmm?"  
  
"Yes," Neil gasps, arching up against Al despite the fact that he's spent for the next ten minutes, at the least. Neil has a longer recovery period, one that Al can and does depend on.  
  
Al scrapes his teeth down Neil's jaw, down his neck, to suck not at all lightly just above where the collar of Neil's shirt would rest. Neil doesn't react at first, other than his breath catching in his throat. Then his fingers go to the blankets, gripping them, and his mouth falls open and he _moans_. And doesn't even comment that Al is purposefully marking him, which was Al's intent in this-- it's yet another way to measure how gone Neil is.  
  
"Tell me how badly you want it," Al murmurs against Neil's moist skin, flicking his tongue over the lovemark and delighting in Neil's resulting shivery groan. He always claims he doesn't like pain, but it's not true. No, Neil doesn't enjoy being hit, cut, et cetera. But Neil does like _sexual_ pain-- the way Tieria's cock stretches him, or Al biting him during the heat of passion, or any number of other things.  
  
"Bad," Neil gasps, hands going to Al's back now, fingers digging in just enough to be short of too much. "Want, want you, please, fuck me, God, Al, I can't even--"  
  
He cuts off as Al kisses him. Slow, at first, then pressing harder, swirling tongues faster, biting Neil's lower lip. He loves the puddle-of-good-feelings Neil that's below him now, liking everything Al does and begging for more.  
  
"Keep going," he says, softly.  
  
" _Please_ ," Neil starts with, this time, and Al rewards him with grinding his hips down against Neil's a bit more precisely. "Please, I want-- I _need_ your cock. Need it, nnngh like that, in me. Al. Please."  
  
Al suppresses the urge to say _acceptable_ , the way Tieria does, because he's supposed to be a distraction at this very moment. He doesn't say anything, instead reaching for the lubricant Tieria so thoughtfully left on the nightstand and leaning back so he can slick himself up.  
  
Neil shakes. It's beautiful, especially the way those blue eyes can't focus on anything, even Al. They flick about and Neil just keeps shaking, grasping blindly at the blankets and arching his back as he continues to fitfully whisper _please_ over and over. Absolutely gorgeous.  
  
"Love you," Al whispers, and isn't sure if Neil hears it, because he's spreading Neil's legs now, letting them rest over Al's shoulders and pressing the head of his cock against Neil's entrance. Neil moans, and Al presses inside.  
  
Another hurt-- and Neil responds no less beautifully than he did to the first. Pushes himself deeper onto Al, shifting one leg to wrap around Al's waist instead as Al leans over him. Courteous, because he honestly doesn't know when the last time Neil got fucked was, Al waits until Neil starts begging for him to move. It doesn't take long-- less than twenty seconds. He counts it out, stops at seventeen, and then fucks Neil in truth. Pulls out of him and drives in again, slow and then picking up speed as Neil's endless stream of "oh God" heightens in pitch and speed.  
  
Neil's looking up at him now, eyes wide, fingers still holding the blankets tightly. Moving with the thrusts, keeping in rhythm and then out and then back in, gloriously, and Al's breath catches in his throat so he closes his eyes.  
  
Which doesn't really make it any easier, because Neil's sounds are no less sexy, and Al is kind of hairtrigger when it comes to orgasms and always has been and-- he stops, because Neil's hardening again. Panting, he rests his head against Neil's chest, reaching down to wrap fingers around Neil's cock.  
  
That earns him a near-scream. Still oversensitive, Al guesses, smiling against Neil's sweaty skin, and squeezes harder-- and nearly comes. Neil tightens around him, almost unbearably, making Al choke out a moan and suppress his own orgasm the best he can.  
  
"Steady," he says, softly before he starts moving his hand.  
  
Neil just curses at him. "God fucking _damn_ you, Al, _fuck me_."  
  
"Not yet," Al replies, and so Neil starts moving. Starts fucking himself on Al's cock best he can, mostly by use of his leg around Al's waist, and Al doesn't bother biting off the moan because fuck, that's hot, that's incredibly hot.  
  
And it's apparently enough for Neil, who's moaning now, whose movements are getting jerky, and who is almost making Al follow after him into the land of no return. Neil comes first, when Al's arm is starting to feel the strain of squeezing so tightly and it's-- just so fucking-- Al follows, falling forward and burying his face against Neil's chest to muffle the scream.

***  
  
Two weeks later, when Neil is curled up with Tieria and Al on the sofa, watching TV and feeling on top of the world because Tieria is _pregnant_ and it's the last thing he would have ever expected, but the best thing he could have ever hoped for. When the shock of finding out has had about half an hour to melt into utter excitement, Neil kisses them both and grins.  
  
"I can't believe you two have made a baby."  
  
Tieria looks up at him with a serene smile. "Two babies, Neil. I thought you were paying attention."  
  
Neil laughs and strokes Tieria's abdomen. It's odd to think that there are two tiny lives in there, but there you have it. "More identical twins? What an odd family we are."  
  
Tieria covers Neil's hand with his own. "It's not that unusual if there is a history of twins in the family. But," he says, "these twins won't be genetically identical, because they have different fathers."  
  
Different fathers--  
  
Neil stops. "Two fathers? But you and Al--"  
  
Tieria's smile grows wider, and he can hear Al chuckling.  
  
"Al is only the father of one of embryos." Says Tieria. "The father of the other one is you, Neil. I thought you'd realised!"  
  
Neil sits bolt upright. "Me?" The room swims for a few seconds, before he grabs hold of the back of the sofa to steady himself. Briefly, he wonders if it's possible to die of elation.  
  
""But how?" Neil can't stop himself from smiling. "Surely you and Al-- But we haven't-- Or at least-- Should we have been having protected sex?"  
  
Tieria laughs. "Don't worry." He says. "I can't get pregnant that way. We had to carry out in vitro fertilisation."  
  
"Oh." Says Neil, and rests his head against Tieria's shoulder. It takes a few seconds to sink in, but when it does-- "Wait. But how can you do that when I haven't given a sperm sample?"  
  
There follow a few long seconds, in which Al and Tieria both look at him with knowing smiles.  
  
And a memory rises from the depths.  
  
"I wondered what happened to that fucking wine glass!"[](http://statcounter.com/)


End file.
